1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to image display and storage, and more particularly, to an image display and storage method performed by a terminal which is capable of displaying and storing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals, such as camcorders and digital cameras, display an image captured through a lens on a liquid crystal panel included in the terminals. A user of such a terminal finds an image which he or she wants to photograph while viewing the liquid crystal panel, and photographs the image which is currently displayed on the liquid crystal panel. The photographed image is stored in the terminal.
Meanwhile, an image or symbol for allowing the user to manipulate the terminal, i.e. a display symbol, can be displayed on the liquid crystal panel along with an image captured through the terminal lens. For example, the liquid crystal panel can display one or more symbols to indicate battery charge, to set zoom-in or zoom-out, to indicate time, or any other terminal operation.
Generally, an image captured through a lens is displayed on the entire area of a liquid crystal panel. Often, a display symbol will be displayed in such a way so as to overlap and obscure part of the image captured through the lens. This overlap of the lens image by the display symbols can be annoying to a user who is indifferent to the indications provided by the display symbols.
In order to resolve this problem, a method for reducing the display size of an image captured through a lens and displaying a display symbol without overlapping and obscuring the image captured through the lens is desired. Conventional methods of reducing the display size of an image captured through a lens can result in image distortion. Accordingly, a method for removing this problem is also desired.